The Incredibles
“''Save the Day. November 5.” ―Tagline 'The Incredibles' is a 2004 American computer-animated action-comedy superhero film about a family of superheroes who are forced to hide their powers. It was written and directed by Brad Bird, a former director and executive consultant of ''The Simpsons, and was produced by Pixar and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film was created by the creators of Finding Nemo. The starring voices are Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr; Holly Hunter as his wife Helen Parr; Sarah Vowell as their teenage daughter Violet; Spencer Fox as their young son Dash; Jason Lee as the supervillain Syndrome; Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone; and Elizabeth Peña as Syndrome's beautiful assistant, Mirage. Bob's yearning to help people draws the entire Parr family into a battle with the villain Syndrome and his killer robot the Omnidroid. The film won the 2004 Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, along with two 2004 Academy Awards, including Best Animated Feature and Best Sound Editing. It also received nominations for two other Academy Awards, won the Saturn Award for Best Animated Film, and became the first entirely animated film to won the prestigious Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation. It was also nominated for Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy at the 2004 Golden Globes. The Incredibles also marked Pixar's first film to be rated PG, due to its action violence. A sequel to The Incredibles titles, The Incredibles 2 is currently in production as of March 2014. Plot "Supers", humans gifted with superpowers, were once seen as heroes, but collateral damage from their various good deeds led the government to quietly create and initiate a Supers Relocation Program, forcing the Supers to fit in among the civilians and not use their superpowers in exchange for anonymity. Bob and Helen Parr, who are supers And formerly known to the world as Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl (Bob having unparelleled strength and Helen able to stretch such a long distance to reach places nobody else could), have married and raised three children, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack, in the suburbs of Metroville; Violet and Dash have innate superpowers (Violet being able to create force fields and turn invisible, and Dash able to run at exceptionally high speeds), but the toddler Jack-Jack has yet to show any. Bob, stuck in a white-collar job at an insurance agency, berated unfairly daily by his boss Mr Huph, reminisces of his former days as Mr. Incredible, and sneaks out on Wednesday nights with his Super friend, Lucius Best, aka Frozone (having the ability to freeze the moisture in the air), to fight street crime. One day, Bob loses his temper with his boss, revealing his super strength and losing his job. While trying to figure out what to tell Helen, he finds a message from a woman named Mirage, who asks for Mr. Incredible's help to stop a rogue robot on a distant island for an incredible reward. Bob, claiming that he is going on a business trip to Helen, takes up Mirage's offer, and travels to the island of Nomanisan in a jet with Mirage.. She explains to him that the robot is called an Omnidroid, a top secret prototype battle robot, able to solve any problem it's confronted with. The only unfortunate problem was its intelligence reached a point where it wondered why it was taking orders, and now it is wreaking havoc in the dense jungle. Bob is then fast dropped into Nomanisan, explores around and then encounters the Omnidroid and successfully defeat by tricking it into ripping out its own power source. On his return to Metroville, Bob spends his days working out, improving his family relationships with Helen and the kids, and getting back into shape. He takes his super suit, torn in the battle with Omnidroid, to Edna Mode, the fashion designer to the Supers, and asks her to repair it. She does so, and also insists on creating a new, better super suit for him. She refuses his request to add a cape, though, highlighting how the accessory doomed several other Supers in the past by getting caught on a variety of things. Mirage soon contacts Bob with another job on the island. On arriving, he finds the Omnidroid, rebuilt and reprogrammed to be stronger than before. While trapped by the robot, he meets its creator, the technology-savvy supervillain Syndrome. Bob recognizes him as a young fan, Buddy Pine, an enthusiastic and eccentric young inventor who wanted to be Mr. Incredible's sidekick back in the day but got in the way, with Bob having said: "Fly home Buddy. I work alone". Syndrome vowed revenge for this shunning, and sets the Omnidroid to kill Bob. Bob manages to fake his death and hide from the robot, discovering the body of a former Super and friend, Gazerbeam. During this moment he discovers that Gazerbeam, in the final moments of his life, had used his powers to inscribe the word "KRONOS" into the cave wall in front of him. His curiosity aroused, Bob breaks into Syndrome's base and finds a computer, outlining Syndrome's past work to identify the civilian identities of former Supers and luring them to fight Omnidroid, and using the results of those fatal battles to improve each iteration of the machine. Although Lucius has been identified as Frozone, Bob is relieved to discover that Helen, and by extension their children, are not yet identified in Syndrome's database. He then types in Kronos and this reveals that it is in fact a codename for a master plan whereby the most powerful Omnidroid Syndrome he has would be unleashed upon every city in the world. Meanwhile, Helen has become suspicious of Bob having an affair. After discovering Bob's repaired suit, she talks to Edna and learns she created suits for the entire Parr family, each outfitted with a tracking device. Helen triggers Bob's, identifying the remote island but inadvertently revealing Bob's presence to Syndrome and causing him to be captured. Helen borrows a private jet from an old friend and travels to the island, disappointed to learn that Violet and Dash have stowed away while leaving Jack-Jack at home with a babysitter. As they near the island, Syndrome shoots down the jet, but Helen and the children safely make it ashore. Helen, Violet and Dash take shelter during that night in a cave and Helen (after giving them masks to prtoect their identity and making them promise to use their powers if threatened), runs off to Syndrome's lair. She sneaks in and after prowling around (one point being that she found a massive rocket) rescues Bob from his cell. Violet and Dash meanwhile then find out that the cave they are in is in fact an exhaust tunnel for the rocket launch and have to spend the night in the jungle. The next morning they encounter a talking bird, which is fact a robotic alarm, this attracts the attention of the guards and they pursue them on high-speed Velocipods. Violet and Dash manage to defeat all of them (combining Violet's powerful force field with Dash's super speed), and they soon reunite with Bob and Helen. However after facing off with several guards, they are soon captured by Syndrome, identifying all the Parrs as Supers. With the Parrs contained, Syndrome explains that he will launch the perfected Omnidroid to Metroville, sending the city into chaos, upon which he will appear and using a control band, "subdue" the robot and become the city's hero. Then once Syndrome has become an old retiree, he plans to sell his advanced inventions to everybody, making them Super and thereby making the term obselete. He launches the Omnidroid on a rocket and follows in his aircraft. After his departure, Violet discovers that her force field can sever her magnetic bonds and frees the rest of the family, and with Mirage's help, they board a second rocket bound for the city. In Metroville, the Omnidroid starts a path of destruction, and Syndrome enacts his plan, first saving a woman and her baby froma petrol tanker tossed by the Omnidroid, then faking a punch whilst pressing a button to detach one of the robot's arms, much to the people's cheers. However the Omnidroid is still a learning robot: it identifies where the external control source is, observes the control band and fires it off Syndrome's arm, hen shoots at Syndrome's in-built rocket boosters, sending the villain flying into a building and knocking him unconscious while the robot continues to wreck the city. The Parrs and Frozone then work together to destroy it: the robot attempts to flatten Violet and Dash but Bob just manages to save them, though being thrown into a building afterwards. He then chargs back and tackles the Omnidroid with Frozone helping as well. He then finds Syndrome's wrist band, realizing that it controls the robot, and (after being clawed in by the robot but being released upon pressing a random button) throws it to Dash, who races to get it with the Omnidroid firing at him and trapping him amongst burning cars. Helen slingshots a manhole cover and destroys the laser, whilst Frozone rescues Dash. The robot then vaults itself into the air and nearly crushes Frozone and Dash, but he manages to freeze the air around them and cushions their fall. The remote is then knocked away; Bob runs to get it only to be trapped in the Omnidroid's fired pincer. Violet then recovers it whilst invisible and after much confusion, Bob soon relaizes from remembering his battle with the first robot that the only thing that can penetrate it is itself. He directs Helen to use the right controls and releases the powered-up pincer, which surges through and comes out the Omnidroid with its power source. It falls mundanly into the river and finally explodes, and the city welcomes the Parrs and Frozone as heroes. As they are driven back to their home, Helen anxiously calls the babysitter and learns that Syndrome has abducted Jack-Jack. Arriving at home, Syndrome is taking the toddler to his ship, planning to raise the boy to fight against the Supers in the future. As Bob and Helen launch a rescue attempt, Jack-Jack reveals his powers of transformation, forcing Syndrome to drop him into Helen's waiting arms. Syndrome tries to escape but his cape gets caught in the suction of his aircraft's engine, killing him. The ruined plane crashes into the Parr's home, but Violet is able to protect the family from harm. Some time later, the Parrs have re-adjusted to normal life, but when a new villain, the Underminer, appears, the Parrs, including Jack Jack, don their masks, ready to battle the new foe. Voice Cast * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, possessing super-strength and near invulnerability * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Elastigirl/Mrs. Incredible, able to stretch her body like rubber * Spencer Fox as Dash Parr, gifted with incredible speed * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr, who possesses the ability to turn invisible and create a force field around herself * Jason Lee as Buddy Pine/Incrediboy/Syndrome, who has no super powers of his own but uses advanced technology to give himself equivalent abilities. He is the main antagonist of the film * Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best/Frozone, Bob's best friend, who has the ability to form ice from the humidity in the air * Eli Fucile and Maeve Andrews as Jack-Jack Parr, the Parrs' infant third child, who initially shows no powers but eventually reveals himself to have a wide range of abilities * Elizabeth Peña as Mirage, Syndrome's agent who lures Supers to the island but later helps the Parrs * Brad Bird as Edna Mode, the fashion designer for the Supers * Bud Luckey as Rick Dicker, the government agent overseeing the relocation program * Wallace Shawn as Gilbert Huph, Bob's boss at his white-collar insurance job * John Ratzenberger as The Underminer, a new villain that appears at the end of the film * Dominique Louis as Bomb Voyage, a villain from the past that used Buddy's interference in Mr. Incredible's heroism to escape * Michael Bird as Tony Rydinger, a popular boy at Violet's school who develops a crush on Violet * Jean Sincere as Mrs. Hogenson, an elderly woman who seeks help from Mr. Incredible for an insurance claim * Kimberly Adair Clark as Honey, Frozone's wife * Bret Parker as Kari McKeen, Jack-Jack's babysitter * Lou Romano as Bernie Kropp, Dash's teacher * Wayne Canney as John Walker, the principal of Dash's school * Frank Welker as Winston (Feast),the dog eats a lot of food